Little Devil Next Door
by AnissCassie
Summary: Mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha keras membuatmu mencintaiku, dan aku akan merebutmu dari siapapun juga! YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE!


**LITTLE DEVIL BOY NEXT DOOR**

.

.

.

_Pair : My Yeopp oppa, Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho_

_Rating : T _

_Genre : Romance_

_Disclaimer : Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho Not Mine, but always pray they belong together._

_Chara : TVXQ, JYJ from TVXQ, Jessica, Tiffany, dll_

_Warning : YAOI, thypos beterbangan._

_Aniss Kim Present…_

Jaejoong P.O.V

Ada beberapa quote yang menyatakan bahwa Monday morning adalah hari malas sedunia. Entah bagi mereka yang masih sekolah ataupun yang sudah bekerja, dan quote itu pun berlaku untukku.

Hahhh

Walaupun hari senin adalah hari dimana sekolah dimulai tapi rasanya aku malas sekali membuka mataku, aku masih ingin melanjutkan tidurku. Tetapi aku seperti merasa ada yang memanggil dan menyentuh pipiku.

"Jongie _hyung_…"

"Jongie _hyung_…"

"Ngg…"

"Ayo bangun! Kalau kau tetap tidak mau bangun, nanti telat lho!"

Aku membuka perlahan mataku untuk melihat siapa yang sedang berbicara denganku. Oh, ternyata seorang _namja_ dengan mata musang, kulit tan, sedang _half naked_ yang sedang berbaring disebelahku.

Dia seperti Yunho.

Ta-tapi apa tadi?

Yunho?

"Hah?" ternyata benar, bagaimana bisa?

"Pagi Joongie _hyung_!" sapanya dengan tersenyum manis.

"Yunho? Kenapa bisa ada dikamarku?"

"_Mian_, mungkin semalam aku tidak sengaja ketiduran di sini," Aish lagi-lagi iya melakukannya.

Aku kemudian terduduk diatas tempat tidur dengan dia yang seenaknya menyamankan tidurnya, "Baju! Ayo cepat pakai bajumu!"

Yunho tersenyum yang lebih mengarah pada seringai, "Biarkan saja begini _hyung_, aku sudah terbiasa. Atau jangan-jangan _hyung_ tergoda ya melihat tubuhku?"

"YA!"

"Ahaha, kau tau _hyung_? Kau sangat terlihat cantik sekali ketika tidur," setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Yunho kemudian lari meninggalkan kamarku dengan tawanya yang nyaring meninggalkan aku yang tengah emosi.

"YA! Aku ini tampan, bodoh!"

Aku melirik jam weaker disampingku, "_Omo_, sudah waktunya!" aku pun segera berlari menuju toilet yang ada dikamarku.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu 30 menit untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap, aku segera turun. Hei apa aku lupa memperkenalkan siapa namaku? Baiklah. _Chonen_ Kim Jaejoong _Imnida_, putra tunggal dari Kim Kibum dan Kim Ryeowook. Kim Kibum atau _appa_ ku itu adalah seorang pengusaha _real estate_ sedangkan _umma_ku Kim Ryeowook adalah seorang maestro yang handal. Aku saat ini sedang berada di tingkat dua senior high school.

_Namja_ yang sejak semalam atau mungkin setiap malam suka menyelinap di kamarku adalah Jung Yunho. Dia lebih muda dua hari dari ku. Dia putra dari pengusaha nomor 1 di Korea, Jepang dan Cina yaitu Jung Hangeng dan Kim Heechul. Saat ini dia juga sedang berada di tingkat dua hanya berbeda kelas denganku. Sejak kecil dia sering di titipkan dan tinggal bersama keluargaku karena _appa_ dan _umma_nya yang sering pergi keluar negeri. Walaupun orang tua kami sama-sama sibuk tapi orang tuaku tidak pernah yang namanya lupa untuk _breakfast_ dan _dinner_ bersama, serta menghabskan _weekend_ bersama dan tentu saja Yunho ikut serta.

Mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan kami seperti saudara kandung. Dia seperti adik yang sangat manja padaku. Bahkan dia juga sangat akrab dengan keluargaku.

"_Umma_, apa aku boleh tambah?"

"Tentu saja! Makan lah yang banyak, ya!"

"Yun, bagaimana jika nanti malam kita bermain game bersama. _Appa_ akan membeli kaset game baru nanti." Ajak _appa_

"_Arraseo appa_, ahh aku sudah tidak sabar." Jawabnya dengan berbinar-binar

"Apa kau mau ikut juga Jongie?" tanya _appa_ padaku yang sedang mengikat tali sepatu.

Aku pun menoleh, "_Mianhae appa_, aku sudah ada janji dengan Suie"

"Wahh sayang sekali _ne aegy_,"

_Umma_ menghampiriku dengan membawa segelas susu, "Jongie _chagy_ kau tidak makan?"

"_Aniyo umma_, aku sudah telat. Aku berangkat ya _umma_!" Cupp akupun berangkat setelah mencium pipi _umma_.

"Hey, _appa_ juga belum kau cium!" protes _appa_, tapi aku tidak mengiraukanya, dan tetap berlari keluar.

Aku tidak boleh terlambat bertemu dengan sunbae yang sedang aku kagumi. Namanya adalah Jessica Jung, sebenarnya nama aslinya Jung Soo Yeon tap dia lebih suka dipanggil Jessica. Dia seorang _yeoja _cantik yang sekarang berada di tingkat tiga, aku bertemu dengannya saat kami sama-sama mendaftar di club seni. Dia juga termasuk gadis yang cukup pintar.

"Jongie, jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Hyaa! Jangan mengagetkan aku!" Aku kemudian mengelus dadaku, bagaimana dia bisa muncul secara tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Makanya, Boojae jangan meninggalkanku!" Ucapnya seraya memasang wajah manja, serta mengalung kan tanganya di lengan kananku.

Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku. Sungguh sifat Yunho sangat kekanakan, manja, dan seenaknya bila ada didekatku. Benar-benar seperti adikku.

"Kenapa jalanya berjauhan?" Protesnya katika aku berjalan cepat meninggalkanya.

Aishh tentu saja aku harus menjaga jarak denganya karena sebentar lagi…

"Jaejoong ah…" …sunbae sekaligus kekasihku akan datang menjemputku.

Tuh kan benar. Sica _noona_ sudah menunggu ku di ujung gang.

"Annyeong Jaejoong ah!" sapa Sica _noona _manis.

"Annyeong _noona,_" jawabku malu-malu, tapi tiba-tiba

Grepp

Ada yang tiba-tiba memelukku dari belakang, hah kenapa beruang manja ini masih ada di belakangku ya. Mengganggu saja!

"Joongie _hyung_, dia siapa?"

"Hah?" Sica _noona_ memasang wajah bingung.

Aku kemudian mendorang Yunho menjauh, "_Noona_, dia ini Yunho tetangga sebelah rumahku dan kami sudah dekat sejak kecil."

Jaejoong P.O.V End

Jessica tersenyum kecil sambil melirik kearah Yunho, "Oh, aku sudah sedikit cemburu tadi."

Jaejoong tertawa kecil, "Sudah jangan di pikirkan _noona_, ayo sebaiknya kita berangkat," ajak Jaejoong seraya menggenggam tangan Jessica dan meninggalkan Yunho yang sedang menggerutu.

"Jessica Jung, anak 3 B, sepertinya gadis yang membosankan dan… suka mencari perhatian _namja_ lain."

Yunho menyeringai, "Well, aku akan merebutnya!"

Junsu bernyanyi-nyani seraya mengganggu seorang murid baru yang bernama Aniss Kim, #Aniss numpang exiss ne ehehe# mulai dengan duduk di meja tempat _yeoja_ itu duduk, kemudian menarik-narik rambut ikat satunya, menyembunyikan buku yang sedang _yeoja_ itu baca. Tingkahnya yang usil itu menghasilkan terikan kesal dari Aniss. Setelah puas menggangu Aniss, Junsu kemudian berjalan ke arah Kim Jaejoong yang sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja

"Ada apa lagi hyung?"

"Aku kesal Suie! Padahal baru saja aku punya kekasih, kenapa harus menjaga anak kecil…!"

Junsu mengerutkan keningnya, "Anak kecil? Nugu? Apa hyung punya adik lagi?"

"Dasar pabo! Yang ku maksud itu Yunho!"

"Hyung saja yang berlebihan!"

"Aku tidak berlebihan Suie, memang pada kenyataanya dia itu suka mengangguku, manja dan seenaknya jika dikedatku,"

Tiffany yang duduk di depan Jaejoong dan Junsu menolehkan kepalanya dan memutar badanya menghadap Jaejoong dan Junsu. Tiffany adalah satu-satunya sahabat yeoja dari Jaejoong dan Junsu, karena Tiffany adalah satu-satunya yeoja yang tidak mengejar ke dua namja popular itu. Dan Tiffany juga yang mengenalkan Kim Jaejoong dan Jessica.

"Hey, Jung Yunho itu tampan Jae. Dia juga banyak memiliki fans yang sangat tergila-gila denganya."

Junsu memutar bola matanya jengah, bukan rahasia umum jika Tiffany merupakan Fans dari Yunho.

"Kalau saja aku tidak memiliki Nickhun, aku mau jadi pacarnya!"

"Yang jadi permasalanya, memangnya namja Jung itu mau menjadi kekasihmu?"

Tiffany memberengut kesal, Junsu tertawa, dan Jaejoong galau.

'Tetapi benar juga sih, Yunho itu memiliki wajag yang tampan, otak yang cerdas dan tubuh yang proposional, tapi tetap saja dia manja,' gumam Jaejoong lirih

Drrtt… Drrttt…

**From: Yoochuna**

**Jae, kau harus tidak punya acara siang nanti!  
karena aku akan mengajakmu mencari hadiah natal untuk Changmin baby!  
Arraseo! Apa kau ingin menolak?**

Aisshh dasar Park mesum babo, seenaknya saja.

**To: Yoochuna**

**Memangnya jika aku menolak kau akan mendengarkanku, eoh?**

Drrrt Drrtt

**From: Yoochun**

**Tentu saja tidak. Kekeke**

Dasar Jidat lebar….

Jaejoong dan Yoochun kini sedang berada disebuah toko Ice cream, setelah dua jam mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan untuk menemani _namja_ bermarga park itu mencari sebuah kado natal untuk tunangannya yang masih duduk dikelas tiga junior high school.

"Wah, kenapa ramai sekali yang berkencan disini," gumam _namja_ cantik itu.

"Ku dengar tempat ini memang sangat cocok untuk berkencan _hyung_, lagi pula bukankah sebentar lagi akan natal." Jelas Yoochun yang mendengar gumaman Jaejoong.

Kim Jaejoong tersenyum simpul ketika mendengar kata natal, "Ahh ya Chunie kau tau tidak, aku sekarang sedang sudah memiliki _yeojachingu_ loh,"

"Benarkah? _Nugu_?"

"Jessica anak tingkat 3 B, aku berencana mengajaknya kencan saat natal nanti. Menurutmu dimana tempat kencan yang cocok? Kau kan tahu aku tidak pernah berpacaran, seluruh waktuku dihabiskan untuk menjaga beruang besar itu. Jadi aku tidak tahu dimana tempat yang bagus."

"…."

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"…."

"Yoochun…"

"…."

"Chunie…"

"…."

Doe eyes Jaejoong menipit tajam menatap Yoochun, "YA!"

"Astaga _hyung_ kau mengagetkanku saja!"

"Mengagetkan katamu? Bahkan aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi, _babo_!"

"Ah mian _hyung_! Aku hanya sedang memperhatikan dua orang itu," Jelas Yoochun seraya menunjuk _namja_ dan _yeoja_ yang sedang duduk dipingir jendela.

"Hmm?"

Jaejoong memandang Yoochun tak mengerti, sejak kapan sepupunya ini suka mengurusi urusan orang lain.

"Bukankah itu tetangga sebelah rumahmu, si Yunho _hyung_, dan _yeoja_ itu bukankah _yeojachingumu_ yang baru saja kau ceritakan? Jessica Jung bukan?"

_Namja_ bermata indah itu tersentak, "Hah?"

Dengan perlahan Jaejoong mengarahkan pandanganya ke arah yang Yoochun sebutkan tadi, dan grassshh tepat saat dia menoleh kedua orang itu telah melakukan kiss. Demi Tuhan Kiss? Kiss antara _yeojachingu_ barunya dengan seorang yang di anggapnya adik.

Benarkah apa yang dilihatnya saat ini?

"Yoo-yoochun ayo pulang…"

"_Nde_? Ahh baiklah…."

Sesampainya dirumah Jaejoong langsung mengganti bajunya dan memasak. Sebenarnya ia berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan apa yang dia lihat tadi. Sayangnya dia semakin merasakan sebuah getaran menyakitkan.

'Dia berciuman…'

'Kenapa aku yang jadi shock begini?'

"Harusnya aku shock karena _yeojachingu_ ku berselingkuh tapi kenapa yang terbayang malah wajahnya…'

Ketika Jaejoong tengah asyik dengan lamunannya tentang kejadian tadi siang, seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

Grebb

"Baunya harum, pasti masakan daging dengan kentang ne?"

'Dia berciuman, anak ini berciuman menggunakan bibir…" bathin Jaejoong.

"Tapi sayang ne, _appa_ dan _umma_ sedang menghadiri pesta relasi bisnis."

"Yunho, jangan mengganggu! Sebaiknya kau tunggu dimeja makan saja sana!"

"_Hyung_ aku kan ingin menemanimu memasak…." Ucapnya manja.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin…"

Crasshhh

"Aduh…" karena kalut dengan pikiranya dia malah mengiris jari telunjuknya sendiri.

Yunho yang masih berada dibelakangnya pun berteriak khawatir.

"_Hyung_ kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja? Coba sini aku lihat?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa!"

"Jangan begitu, Jae! Kalau terkena bakteri kan bisa bahaya!" kemudian namja Jung itu menghisap telunjuk Jaejoong.

Ntah perasaan Jaejoong saja atau memang gerakan Jung Yunho yang tengah menghisap telunjuknya terkesan sensual. Jaejoong terus saja memperhatikan wajah Yunho sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa jari telunjuknya kini telah selesai diplester.

"Syukurlah hanya luka ringan!"

"Huh? _N-ne_…" 'Huh aku bodoh sekali' lanjut Jaejoong dalam hati.

"_Hyung_! Aku merasa sejak pulang dari toko ice cream tadi, _hyung_ jadi aneh,"

"Hah?"

"Apa kau masih teringat tentang ciumanku tadi?"

"K-kau…"

Brukkk

Yunho mengangkat Jaejoong hingga terduduk di meja makan.

"Aku tahu, _hyung_ melihatku berciuman dengan sica kan?"

"La-lalu kenapa kau melakukannya? Bahkan kau tau dia…."

"_Yeojachingumu_? Bahkan aku sengaja melakukan ciuman itu…." Potong Yunho dengan mengelus bbir merah Jaejoong.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Karena aku kesal! Makanya aku tes, tapi sekarang aku tau bahwa Boojae punya perasaan padaku,"

"…."

Yunho melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong, "Boojae tau? Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu sebagai seorang yang special, dan aku tidak mau hubungan kita hanya sebagai _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_. Terus menyerahkanmu pada orang lain."

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang ketika bibir hati itu hampir menyentuh bibirnya, Yunho menarik tengkuknya sambil berbisik, "Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi!"

Tepat saat bibir mereka bertemu Yunho berucap tegas, "_Saranghae_ Jung Jaejoong…."

"Hmmmppptttmm…. Ahhh…. Ngnggghhhhh…. Yuunnnhhhhhh…"

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, setelah Jaejoong meronta karena pasokan udaranya menipis Yunho dengan enggan melepaskanya.

"Hiks.. kenapa kau menciumku? Itu bahkan ciuman pertamaku!"

Yunho tertawa, "Kau tau Jaejoongie? Itu bukan ciuman pertamamu, ciuman pertamamu sudah kurebut sejak 1 tahun yang lalu ketika aku menginap di kamarmu."

Jaejoong mengerjap tak percaya, "Hah?"

Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong dengan sayang, "Mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha keras membuatmu mencintaiku, dan aku akan merebutmu dari siapapun juga,"

.

.

.

TBC or END

Annyeong yeorobbun!

Aniss is coming again. Kali ini dengan FF baru, ini untuk menebus kesalahan Aniss yang tentang keterlambatan FF yang lalu.

Semoga suka ya, ini cuma twoshoot ko.

Ehemm-ehemm kalo ada yang mau berteman boleh kunjungi FB Aniss di Iam_aniss or twitter in PratiwiiAniss #Promotion Lol.

Psssstttt jangan lupa mampir ke kotak review ne!


End file.
